Pasado
by vickynya12
Summary: Explica un poco el pasado de riza y Mustang juntos y con algo de amor, humor y algo de por allí P.D: el romance empieza desde el cap 2
1. Chapter 1

Es mi primer Fic opinen y ayúdenme con mi proyecto

##############################################################

Era una mañana tranquila en las silenciosas oficinas militares del este (papeleo, papeleo y más papeleo), el coronel Mustang y su equipo se estaba muriendo de aburrimiento exceptuando hawkeye que estaba igual de tranquila que siempre. Hasta que havoc hablo.

-Coronel, ¿cómo es que aprendió alquimia?

-Fácil me enseño el sabio padre de la teniente Hawkeye, fue muy fácil aprender y el me acepto con facilidad para ser su aprendiz, dijo Mustang orgulloso de si mismo

-¿Fácil?, entonces dígame porque tardo tanto en aprender alquimia básica y tardo meses en convencer a mi padre que le enseñara, dijo la rubia mientras continuaba el papeleo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro

-Jajaja coronel yo siempre pensé que era muy bueno con la alquimia desde pequeño, reía el rubio aplastando su cigarro contra el cenicero mientras sacaba otro cigarro

-Teniente la pregunta era hacia a mi, decía Mustang enojado

-Lo siento coronel mejor continúe con el papeleo, decía hawkeye tranquilamente

-Yo no sabía que se conocían desde jóvenes, decía Fuery

-Si nos conocemos desde que tengo 15, decía Mustang

-Si mi padre hubiera sabido que en el futuro te convertirías en militar no te habría enseñado, decía la rubia mientras revisaba unos papeles

-¿Qué? Por qué razón coronel, decía Breda

-El padre de la teniente odiaba a los militares por razones que no comprendo, decía Mustang

-Coronel ¿cómo fue que conoció al padre de la teniente?, decía Falman

-El viejo Grumman me dio la información un día en el bar de madame christmas, decía el pelinegro

-Ese viejo consigue cualquier información, decía Breda

-Y ¿cómo consiguió que el padre de la teniente lo aceptara?, preguntaba Fuery

-Es porque soy una persona muy buena que no pudo resistir a no enseñarme, dijo el alquimista

-Mentira, fue porque creyó que su objetivo fue noble y valiente y por eso lo acepto, dijo hawkeye

-Wow enserio y dígame coronel ¿cuál era su objetivo? , pregunto Fuery

-Proteger hasta la más indefensa y noble alma, dijo el coronel

-Impresionante corone nunca espere eso de usted, dijo Havoc

-¿Qué insinúas?, pregunto el alquimista enojado

-Nada coronel, respondió el rubio tratando de calmarlo

-Mejor continúen con el papeleo antes que les dispare, dijo Hawkeye

-Sí teniente!, respondieron el alquimista y el rubio

#Así pasaron unas horas#

-Impresionante ya es la hora del almuerzo, dijo Falman

-Me retiro, ya termine el papeleo de la mañana, dijo Breda

-Nosotros también nos retiramos, dijo Fuery caminando con Falman

-Yo igual me retiro con el coronel, dijo Havoc

-Si vamos, decía el coronel

-Ustedes dos no den un paso más o les vuelo la cabeza, decía la rubia con un tono serio la teniente mientras les apuntaba

-Teniente ¿qué está haciendo?, preguntaba el pelinegro

-Ustedes tienen que terminar el papeleo para irse, decía la rubia con tono serio

-No, lo hago después, respondió el pelinegro

-Coronel firmo su sentencia de muerte, decía Havoc

-Con que no quiere ah, bueno que le puedo hacer, decía la rubia mientras disparaba rozando el cabello del coronel

-Vamos Havoc hay trabajo que terminar, decía el coronel

-Si coronel terminemos, dijo el rubio

Y después de unas cuantas horas mas de trabajo lograron terminar

-coronel sigue aquí, decía Fuery

-Sí y por fin termine, vamos a comer Havoc, decía el pelinegro

-Señor la cafetería cerro, decía Breda

-No comimos nada, decían el rubio y el pelinegro

-Coronel, Teniente su almuerzo, decía la rubia llegando a la oficina con comida

-Gracias Teniente Hawkeye, decían los dos mientras lloraban de alegría

-Para la próxima terminen antes o si les volare la cabeza, decía Hhawkeye con una sonrisa un tanto macabra

-¡COMO ORDENE TENIENTE PRIMERA!, decían Mustang y Havoc

################################################################################

Ese es el primero de unos cuantos espero recibir consejos y aprender mas sobre esto


	2. Chapter 2

Este es mi capítulo 2 espero que les guste y deme consejos si tienen

#################################################################

Después de Kilos y Kilos de trabajo se había hecho de noche y el equipo de Mustang seguía en la oficina.

-Ese coronel es un mujeriego bueno para nada, decía Breda

-Es cierto nos deja todo este trabajo a nosotros y él se va a una cita, decía Havoc

-Cállense o la teniente los escuchara, decía el más joven de ellos

Hawkeye estaba "tranquila" mientras una misteriosa aura negra la rodeaba

-La teniente se ve algo enojada, decía Falman

-No algo, si no que está enojada, decía el rubio con algo de miedo

-Mejor dejen de hablar de ella o les disparara, decía Breda

-Me retiro, creo que hoy debería descansar un poco, no se queden hasta muy tarde mañana llegara más papeleo, decía Hawkeye

-Descansé bien, decía Fuery amablemente

-No creen que la relación entre esos dos es algo rara, decía Havoc

-Es cierto, después de todo si buscas al coronel es fácil encontrarlo cerca de Hawkeye, decía Breda

-Después de todo se conocen desde hace más tiempo que todos nosotros, y escuche que el último hombre que intento coquetearle a la teniente termino con "extrañas" quemaduras, decía Fuery

-Además cada vez que Hawkeye descubre que tiene una cita hay nuevas marcas de balas, creo que si no las repararan ya no habría oficina, decía Breda

-Saben perfectamente que la teniente jamás rompería las reglas, en especial la de fraternización, decía el rubio

-Tal vez en su pasado paso algo, los dos son muy unidos y tan solo con mirarse saben lo que quieren decir, decía Falman

-Deberíamos preguntarles, decía Breda

-Si lo hacen sean cuidadosos, la teniente les podría disparar, decía Fuery

-Vamos Fuery tú también tienes interés, decía Falman

-Ya es tarde deberíamos irnos, mañana si el coronel llega ay que preguntar más sobre el sospechoso pasado de los dos, decía algo entusiasmado Havoc

#########################################################################################

Espero avanzar más en el siguiente capítulo y espero aprender

es mas corto pero espero que les guste igual

sigan leyendo


	3. Chapter 3

3, 3 Y 3. No había avanzado mucho porque tenía flojera, una pequeña interrupción de jugar Skyrim y una ligera falta de ideas pero no importa por lo menos esta y ahora lean y disfruten

Y los ****** indican el inicio y el fin de los recuerdos sobre su pasado

El Coronel Roy Mustang había llegado un "poco" tarde

-Coronel, que hace llegando a estas horas, preguntaba Hawkeye

-Vamos teniente no es tan tarde, decía alegremente el pelinegro mientras se sentaba

-Son las 11:30 Coronel, por lo menos recuerde los horarios de un trabajo en la milicia, decía enojada la francotiradora

-Esos dos ya están discutiendo sobre lo irresponsable que es el coronel, decía Havoc

-Recuerden que le tenemos que preguntarle al Coronel sobre el pasado de él y la Teniente, decía Breda

-Coronel llego más papeleo, decía Fuery

-¡Que más papeleo!, decía el pelinegro exaltado

-Si Coronel, mejor siga con el papeleo y no salga a citas cuando haya tanto papeleo, decía Hawkeye algo enojada

-Coronel, nos puede decir más sobre su pasado aprendiendo alquimia, preguntaba el rubio

-Claro, todo paso cuando yo tenía 15 años, decía orgullosamente el Coronel

Un joven iba caminando por la ciudad algo perdido, y se encontró con una chica 3 años menor siendo acorralada por 3 bandidos

-Apártense de ella, decía el pelinegro golpeando al más grande de ellos

Los bandidos salieron corriendo cargando al otro

-Gracias, decía la joven rubia

-No fue nada, por ciento sabes dónde queda la casa de los Hawkeye

-Sabes que esa familia fue exiliada desde hace algunos años, además ¿qué vas a hacer allá?, decía la joven rubia

-Voy hacia allá a aprender alquimia, decía Mustang

-En ese caso, es un placer conocerte me llamo Riza Hawkeye, y te puedo llevar donde mi padre, decía la joven pelirrubia

-Gracias, a por cierto soy Roy Mustang, decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía

# En el camino hacia la casa de los Hawkeye #

-Mustang-San porque quiere aprender alquimia de mi padre y no de otro maestro de central

-Eso es porque una persona de confianza me lo recomendó, decía el pelinegro

-No sabía que mi padre fuera algo conocido, ah ya llegamos, decía la pelirrubia

-Es algo grande, decía Mustang entrando a la casa

-Padre ya llegue y viene un joven que quiere ser tu aprendiz, decía la pelirrubia dirigiéndose a un cuarto

-Dile que se largue, decía Berthold Hawkeye

-Señor Hawkeye, viaje desde central para ser su discípulo por favor acépteme, decía Mustang

-No me importa, lárgate, decía el Hawkeye mayor

-Tenga esta es una carta de Grumman, decía Mustang entregándole la carta

-Interesante, de todas formas no es muy peligroso, decía Berthold

-Por favor Señor Hawkeye, decía el pelinegro arrodillado

-Dime cuál es tu propósito si aprendes alquimia, decía Hawkeye mayor

-Proteger hasta la más indefensa y noble alma, decía Mustang aun arrodillado

-Interesante y noble, lo pensare por ahora quédate es en la tercera habitación al lado izquierdo

-Gracias Maestro Hawkeye, decía el pelinegro emocionado

-Te dije que lo pensaría, decía Hawkeye mayor algo molesto

-Bienvenido Mustang-San, decía la pelirrubia

-Así fue como el Maestro Hawkeye me aceptó como aprendiz, decía el pelinegro

-Wow que interesante Coronel, decía Fuery

-Por cierto ya es hora del almuerzo vamos a comer, decía el pelirrubio

-Si ya tengo hambre, vamos, decía el pelirrubio mientras todos salían de la oficina

#########################################################################

Bueno esa fue la tercera parte espero que les guste y díganme como esta


	4. Chapter 4

Hola me tarde mucho pero por aquí lo dejo

######################################################

-Coronel termine el papeleo, decía Hawkeye enojada

-Pero tengo hambre, contestaba el pelinegro con un puchero

-CORONEL TERMINE EL PAPELEO, decía Hawkeye mas enojada de lo común

-Si mi teniente, ustedes también siéntense a terminar el papeleo, Decía Mustang

-Bueno, Pero siga contando la historia, decía Havoc

-Como digas, decía el coronel sonrientemente

-Maestro Hawkeye como se hace un círculo de alquimia básico, decía emocionado el pelinegro

-Tranquilo te dije que después de tu escuela te enseñaría ahora acompaña a Riza- decía el Hawkeye mayor

-Mustang-San aún tiene 15 años tiene que asistir a la escuela, decía pacíficamente Riza mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la casa

-Pero yo quiero aprender alquimia, decía Mustang

-Que les vaya bien, decía el Maestro Hawkeye

-¿Riza porque tu padre quiere que te acompañe?, preguntaba Mustang mientras caminaban

-En este pueblo la alquimia no es muy bien vista por eso vivimos en las afueras, en la escuela me molestan por ser la hija de un alquimista y mi padre se preocupa de eso, explicaba la pequeña pelirrubia

-Pero la alquimia es fabulosa yo quiero aprenderla para proteger a los demás, decía el pelinegro

-No toda la gente piensa lo mismo por lo menos no en este pueblo, me sorprende que quisiera aprender de mi padre y que él lo haya aceptado, llegamos, decía Hawkeye

-Que viejo, decía Mustang

-Mustang-san le aconsejo que no diga que estudia alquimia con mi padre y que tiene alguna relación con los Hawkeye, adiós nos vemos en el camino a casa, decía la pelirrubia

#en el salón de clases de Mustang#

-Chicos este es su nuevo compañero Roy Mustang, preséntate por favor, decía el profesor

-Soy Roy Mustang vengo de central, vivo en las afueras del pueblo es un placer conocerlos, decía el pelinegro

-Siéntate en el asiento al lado de la ventana, ahora empecemos con la clase, decía el profesor

# En el almuerzo#

-Roy Mustang verdad, soy Liz McLaren un placer conocerte me puedes llamar Liz simplemente, se presentaba Liz

-Si soy Roy Mustang solo llámame Roy, se presentaba amablemente el pelinegro

-Eres muy servicial, por cierto porque viniste de central hacia este pequeño pueblo, preguntaba Liz

-Vine a aprender de medicina, decía Mustang

-Por cierto ¿no vas a comer?, preguntaba Liz

-Cierto la comida…. No la traje, ya vuelvo, decía Mustang mientras salía corriendo hacia la sala de Hawkeye

#en la sala de Riza#

-Riza ¿tienes mi almuerzo?, preguntaba el pelinegro

-Sí, sabía que no lo ibas a traer, ten hora trata de no hablarme porque no debes relacionarte con los Hawkeye

-Riza, ¿Por qué comes sola?, preguntaba el pelinegro

-Ya te lo dije al pueblo no le gusta la alquimia creen que es mala y no quieren relacionarse con ellos ahora vete, decía tranquilamente la pelirrubia

-claro adiós Riza, decía el pelinegro mientras salía

-Coronel llego más papeleo aun, decía Fuery

-¿Qué más aun?, decía Mustang exaltado

-Claro, así que mejor terminen el de ahora para irse a casa que ya es tarde, decía Hawkeye

##################################################################

CONTINUARA…

Se terminó el cap. 4 me felicito a mí misma por terminarlo después de tanto tiempo, díganme como esta y gracias por leer


	5. Chapter 5

Buen día, tarde, noche o madrugada por fin se presenta ante ustedes el capítulo 5 de este fic perdón por no subir antes. No había avanzado mucho porque… tenía flojera y una ligera falta de ideas pero no importa por lo menos esta y ahora lean y disfruten. Y si hay alguna recomendación díganme por favor y ayúdenme para darle final que en eso soy malísima.-

-Coronel, cuando era joven parecía un mejor tipo, decía Havoc

-Si coronel ¿qué le paso?, decía Breda

-Cállense y mejor continúen el papeleo, decía el coronel un poco enojado

-bueno pero continúe esa historia de cuando era joven, decía Havoc

-Si insisten claro que seguiré, decía el pelinegro

-Liz siento mucho que me tengas que haber esperado, decía el joven pelinegro

-¡TU TE JUNTAS CON LOS HAWKEYE! Decía Liz agitada

-EH?... Y eso que el maestro Hawkeye es una buena persona, decía Mustang

-Claro un viejo practicante de alquimia, mis padres me dijeron que en el pasado el mismo mato a su esposa, decía Liz

-Eso ya no importa él se convirtió en un gran hombre y ahora me enseña alquimia, decía Roy

-Estás loco, demente ni se te ocurra juntarte con Hawkeye ese hombre solo abusa de su poder y de conocimiento, decía la chica

-NO IMPORTA YO CONFIO EN EL, decía Mustang mientras corría lejos

# En casa de los Hawkeye#

-Maestro sien este pueblo lo odian tanto, ¿Por qué no se va?, decía Roy

-Este pueblo es el nacimiento de mi odio por enseñar alquimia algo que por nada del mundo quiero olvidar porque ella se involucra mucho en esto, explicaba Hawkeye

-Maestro…., decía el pelinegro

-por ahora solo te enseñare lo que necesitas saber, no me pidas demasiado, decía Hawkeye

#pasaron los meses#

-Maestro hawkeye ¿ahora me enseñaras tu alquimia de fuego?, preguntaba Mustang

-No todavía eres muy joven para esta alquimia, decía Hawkeye

-Mustang-San, le estoy agradecida por haber echo que mi padre le enseñara alquimia, decía Riza

-Riza, Gracias por todas esas deliciosas comidas, ¿te gustaría ir a pasear por el pueblo?, decía el pelinegro mientras sonreía

-Papá, ¿puedo ir?, decía Riza

-Bueno ve, pero tú, cuida de mi pequeña Riza entendido, decía Hawkeye

-Si Maestro la cuidare bien, decía Roy mientras se alejaban

#en el pueblo#

-Riza, te he dicho que no me digas Mustang-San, solo llámeme por mi nombre, decía Roy

-Pero Mustang-San mi padre dice que ay que respetar a sus mayores, decía Hawkeye

-Pero tu padre no está puedes llamarme Roy, ¿no?, decía el pelinegro alegremente

-Roy, mi padre ya te enseño todo lo que sabía, ¿Por qué no te vas aun?, preguntaba la chica

-Porque quiero saber más sobre esa alquimia de fuego, además tu comida sabe muy bien si me voy ya no podría volver a disfrutarla, decía Roy

-Roy, que piensas hacer luego del entrenamiento de mi padre, decía Hawkeye u poco ruborizada por las palabras de Mustang

-Pienso ir a la milicia, para madurar y ver si tu padre me da esa alquimia de fuego, decía Mustang

-Lo sé, pero él sabe que soy buen hombre, podría convencerlo de su mirada hacia los militares, decía Mustang muy convencido de sus palabras

-Yo no creo lo mismo, decía Hawkeye

-Ya se está empezando a oscurecer y a hacer frio, ten mi chaqueta y nos vamos a casa, decía Mustang

-Gra... Gracias Roy, decía la pelirrubia un poco nerviosa

-Riza, estuve pensando en marcharme unos meses más, voy a decírselo al maestro cuando lleguemos, decía Mustang

-Yo te seguiré cuando ya no tenga que cuidar de mi padre, quiero saber que serás capaz de hacer, decía Hawkeye

Hola, al terminar este capítulo me di cuenta de que en mi mente ya tengo la base para el final, que espero que sea el próximo gracias por todo y dejen sus opiniones para mejorar hacia el futuro :3


	6. Chapter 6

Y nos encontramos una vez más y en esta historia será la última, si, este es el capítulo final no subo los capítulos muy seguido por que soy una floja que le da flojera terminar un capitulo ya que en el transcurso de la historia mi mente guía una historia estilo juego otome solo queda leer este capítulo y opinar, luego díganme que opinaron, gracias a todos quienes lo leen

-Coronel, no se quede dormido mientras cuente su historia, decía Havoc

-Principalmente no se duerma mientras hace papeleo, decía Hawkeye

-que... a perdón teniente, mejor sigo con el papeleo antes que me dispare, decía Mustang

-De paso también termina su historia, estaba emocionante, decía Breda

-Si coronel sigua decía Fuery

-Si insisten un hombre como yo no se puede negar a este tipo de historia, decía Mustang

# En casa de los Hawkeye#

-Maestro, en unos meses más yo me marchare de vuelta a central, decía Mustang

-Entendido, espero que lo último que te enseñe te sirva de mucho, decía el Hombre

#Cuatro meses después#

-Maestro ha sido un placer haber aprendido tanto de usted, espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos me considere un hombre al cual le pueda enseñar la alquimia de fuego, decía Mustang

-Claro, espero que no se te ocurra entrar a la milicia o algo por el estilo, decía Hawkeye

-Roy espero que nos volvamos a ver y que de vez en cuando nos venga a visitar, ha sido un gusto haberte conocido esa noche, que le vaya bien, decía Riza

-Bueno, me despido, espero que cuando nos volvamos a ver Riza este más bonita aun y pueda comer de nuevo tu deliciosa comida, y maestro espero el día que me enseñe su alquimia de fuego, ADIOS Y GRACIAS POR HABERME CUIDADO, decía Mustang

#Dos años después#

-Padre llego una carta de Roy, abrámosla, decía Riza

-Ven cariño tu padre está muy débil para venir, decía Hawkeye

-Claro, "Querido maestro Hawkeye, me uní a la milicia, sé que usted no estará muy feliz por esto, pero lo único que quiero es que cambie su opinión por los militares, ¿Cómo se encuentra?, ¿Cómo esta Riza?, espero que la próxima vez que nos entreguen las cartas encuentre una respuesta de ustedes, cuando salga los visitare y espero que me enseñe la alquimia de fuego y cambie de opinión sobre los militares, Saluda atentamente Roy Mustang", Leía Riza

-Ese chiquillo se terminó convirtiendo en uno de esos perros del ejército, es un idiota que no aprendió nada, decía Hawkeye exaltado

-Tranquilo padre el solo quiere cambiar tu opinión respecto a ellos no es nada malo, decía Riza

-Mejor escríbele una carta para que la lea, decía Hawkeye

#En los establecimientos de la milicia#

-Mustang, decía un hombre robusto

-Aquí señor, decía Roy

-Tiene una carta, decía el hombre entregándosela

-¿De quién es?, de tu novia, decía Hughes

-No, es de mi maestro de alquimia, decía Mustang

-Vamos léela eso es lo que quieres, decía Hughes

-Bueno, "querido Roy, si hubiera escrito esta carta tal y como dijo mi padre estaría más que llenas de insultos, está muy enojado porque te uniste a la milicia, desde que te fuiste su salud ha empeorado mucho, me sorprende que esté vivo, de seguro te quiere ver pero él no lo aceptara, espero que pronto nos vengas a visitar, te esperare con deliciosa comida, ánimos y esfuérzate por ser el mejor, Saluda Atentamente Riza Hawkeye", Leía Mustang tranquilamente

-Riza he, es un lindo nombre, dime como es, decía Hughes

-Ella es 3 años menor que yo, cabello rubio, ojos cafés, de carácter fuerte, es muy preocupada por los demás y cocina muy bien, decía Mustang feliz mientras la recordaba

-Te gustan las mujeres más jóvenes ¿no?, yo pensé que te gustaban mayores, decía Hughes

-NO ME GUSTA, decía Roy ruborizándose

-Claro, claro jajaja, reía Hughes

#Un año después en la residencia Hawkeye#

-Roy dice que llegara padre, decía Riza

-A ese idiota no lo quiero ver, decía Hawkeye

-AY ALQUIEN EN CASA, decía Mustang

-Roy llegaste, papá está en su cuarto, decía gentilmente Riza

-Gracias Riza por lo que veo estas muy bonita, decía Mustang caminando por la casa

-Solo ve a ver a papá, decía Riza Ruborizada

-Buenos Días Maestro, espero convencerlo de que los militares no son tan malos como cree y me enseñe al fin su alquimia de fuego, decía Mustang

-A un tú que se bajó al nivel de perro del ejército no necesita saber alquimia, VETE, decía Hawkeye

-Maestro solo quiero proteger a todo individuo de la mejor forma, por eso entre a la milicia, decía Roy

-IDIOTA, decía Hawkeye mientras empezaba a vomitar sangre

-MAESTRO, decía Mustang tomándolo

-Padre esta… padre, decía Riza mientras sollozaba

#Al otro día#

-Roy, sé que serás responsable usando esta alquimia, mi padre no quiso dártela, pero a mí nunca me enseño alquimia te enseñare la alquimia de fuego, decía Riza en un tono bajo

-Gracias Riza, espero poder salvar mucha gente, ¿Dónde está?, ¿¡por qué te desnudas!? Decía Mustang completamente rojo

-Está en mi espalda, mi padre la dejo allí para que nadie más la llegara a ver, pero te la confió, dibújala Roy, decía Riza un poco ruborizada mientras se tapaba

#Dos horas más tarde#

-Roy ¿Cuándo te iras?, decía Riza

-Mañana en la mañana, decía Roy

-Te seguiré no importa donde estés, decía Riza

-La milicia es muy peligrosa especialmente ahora con la tensión que existe con Ishval, decía Mustang

-No me importa, yo quiero ver de cerca lo que puedes llegar a ser, sobreviviré Roy, decía Riza

-Tonta, tu padre no querría eso, decía Roy mientras la abrazaba

-Lo sé pero ya no me queda nadie más y sé que puedes llegas a ser mucho, decía Riza sollozando

-Tranquila Riza yo te protegeré, decía Roy

#En la mañana del otro día#

-Adiós Riza, espero nos volvamos a encontrar, decía Roy

-La próxima vez yo te estaré protegiendo tu espalda, no importa lo que digas me uniré a la milicia, quiero ver que puedes llegar a ser, decía Riza

-Sigues con eso, decía Roy

-Ya verás Roy, decía Riza

-Y como ella es la chica más testaruda que he visto, cuando nos volvimos a ver me salvo la espalda en la guerra de Ishval y ahora es mi guardaespaldas, no creí que lo llegaras a hacer en esos momentos de veías tan indefensa teniente, decía Roy

-Mejor cállese y termine su papeleo, decía Riza un poco ruborizada

-Wow que gran historia coronel decía, Fuery

-No creí que fueran tan unidos, decía Havoc

-Ni una chica se resiste a mis encantos, decía Mustang

-Cállese Coronel o le disparo, decía Riza sacando la pistola

-Si mi teniente, decía Mustang

SE ACABOO….. después de com meses lo termine yeiii :3 espero que lean mis próximos Fics y opinen para cada vez mejorar más.


End file.
